


Tu fais flipper, Dipper

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Feeling, Bad Jokes, Demonic Possession, Gen, It Is Not You, malaise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a quelque chose de malsain et d'effrayant chez Dipper aujourd'hui, mais Wendy n'arrive pas à dire quoi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu fais flipper, Dipper

Au bout d'une bonne minute de ricanement démoniaque, alors que le fantôme de Dipper n'était plus qu'un point clignotant dans le rétroviseur, Bill se détourna de la vitre de sa portière. Il surprit le regard atterré de Wendy.  
\- Là, je voudrais pas te vexer, mais tu fais vraiment flipper, fit-elle remarquer.  
Bill lui adressa un rictus à faire frémir les plus braves – et Wendy ne faisait pas exception.  
\- Au moins, tu ressens enfin quelque chose pour moi, jolie rouquine, susurra-t-il, à la fois toujours hilare et étrangement menaçant.

Le théâtre étant bondé ce soir ; néanmoins, Mabel s'était assurée qu'ils aient tous des places VIP au premier rang. Puisque c'était gratuit, toute la ville de Gravity Falls était présente – y compris Stan, qui ne pouvait évidemment pas manquer une offre de divertissement sans avoir à débourser le moindre cent.  
Mais ce qui dérangeait Wendy n'était pas la promiscuité bruyante avec la foule.  
\- Aaah, qu'est-ce qu'on est bien là, pas vrai mes p'tits choux ?, s'exclama Dipper en ronronnant presque, s'étendant dans son siège avec une langueur nonchalante à contrario du garçon complexé et timoré de d'habitude.  
La rouquine tressaillit en sentant sa main se poser de façon presque innocente sur son épaule ; il faisait de même avec Mousse, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en offusquer. Mais Wendy devinait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ; qu'est-ce qui pouvait transformer à ce point le garçon qu'elle appréciait, celui qui était sensible, sérieux et maladroitement attachant ?  
Et pourtant, Dipper avait été d'excellente humeur depuis qu'il avait quitté le Mystery Shack. Il n'avait pas arrêté de faire de l'humour – un humour assez inhabituel, toujours aussi peu drôle, mais teinté d'une ironie morbide qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. En plus, il s'esclaffait à chacune de ses propres blagues, sans honte, d'un rire strident et moqueur qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif.  
\- Hey Mousse, tu veux connaître la date et l'heure exacte de ta mort ?, demanda Dipper en croisant les jambes d'un air détendu, comme si ce n'était pas du tout effrayant de dire une chose pareille à un ami.  
Heureusement, Mabel fit office de diversion en venant voir s'ils étaient bien installés ; et pendant que Wendy faisait mine de se plonger dans le programme, Dipper proposa de participer au spectacle dans le rôle du révérend, pour lequel il manquait un acteur. Les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent précipitamment et Wendy poussa malgré elle un soupir de soulagement, en se renfonçant dans le dossier moelleux de son fauteuil.  
Elle n'osait se l'avouer, mais aujourd'hui, bizarrement, Dipper la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.


End file.
